


Virgin Territory

by senditothemoon



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Alternate Universe - Coffee Shops & Cafés, Angst, M/M, Pining Oikawa Tooru, ohoho so much angst
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-01-28
Updated: 2018-05-24
Packaged: 2019-03-10 08:59:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 4,111
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13498782
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/senditothemoon/pseuds/senditothemoon
Summary: He was supposed to feel happy for his best friend, so why did he feel like throwing up?Iwaizumi is a total virgin, and as far as everyone else is concerned, Oikawa is on the complete opposite end of the spectrum. It's been this way for as long as either of them can remember and despite this difference, they've always been best friends. But with university on the horizon, Oikawa is afraid that they'll drift apart. And the one thing that he hopes will bring them closer together, might just be what drives them apart.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> I have been working on this fic for ages omg and now I'm finally publishing the first chapter woohoo! It was originally intented to be an oisuga fic for a friend but by the time I'd gotten round to write it, my friend stopped shipping them XD and I realised I shipped iwaoi way more anyway. Also, I hope it's not too ooc, I feel like they're too mean to each other sometimes, but it's okay because they don't really mean it. Anyway, with that being said, enjoy!

The coffee shop was quaint. In every way, you’d think it was built right out of a fairy tale. And Iwaizumi might’ve thought he was in a fairy tale, if it weren’t for the 159lb sack of pure garbage standing right in front of him.

“Please, Iwa-chan.” Oikawa begged, his voice whiney enough to induce a migraine.

“For the seventeenth time, the answer is no.” Said Iwaizumi, repressing the urge to punch his best friend square in the face as he took a sip of coffee.

“Come ooooon—”

“I’ll punch you if you keep asking.” Iwaizumi said flatly, his eyes intently fixated on the medical text book he was holding. Oikawa had begged Iwaizumi to come and sit in the café while he worked through his shift and Iwaizumi agreed, as long as he could get on with some reading. He was meant to read 7 chapters by tomorrow morning and he’d been sat in the café for almost an hour now and the number of pages he’d gotten through stood at a grand total of 0.

“I don’t see why you’ve got a problem with working here.” Oikawa said as he leant his head on the table, his face low enough so that Iwaizumi had no choice but to look at him.

“It’s not working here per se that’s the problem; it’s the uniform.” 

“What’s wrong with the uniform?” asked Oikawa indignantly, his arms raised up in demand.

“It’s…” Iwaizumi looked Oikawa up and down, before carefully selecting the right word. The white shirt, the black pants and the apron; he could handle. But the bow tie, the waistcoat and the dress shoes so polished you could see your face in them; those all made him kind of cringe, “…douchey.”

“Okay, okay. Forget about the uniform for a second and just think of it as a way for us to spend more time together.”

“How is that in any way supposed to persuade me to take a job here?”

“I’m being serious. I miss seeing Iwa-chan every day at school. And now that we’re at different universities we don’t get to hang out as much. But if you take this job then you’ll have a reason to see me every day. Or at least every other day.”

“That idiot,” Iwaizumi thought to himself, “I don’t need a reason to see you every day, other than I want to.”

“Come on, you know I’d do this for you.” Oikawa said, his palms pressed together as he pouted at Iwaizumi, “because I’m your best friend.”

At that Iwaizumi let out the most over exaggerated sigh he’d ever heard in his life accompanied by a melodramatic eye roll for good measure. “Fine,” he groaned as he slumped back into his seat, “but you’re not allowed to use that excuse for another five years.”

“Really?” Oikawa’s eyebrows shot up almost as quick as his posture, “aww Iwa-chan is so sweet.” Oikawa teased as he leant across the table to wrap both arms around his best friend.

“Yeah, yeah, get off me already.” Iwaizumi grumbled as he pushed Oikawa away.

A devious grin pulled at Oikawa’s lips, “I can’t wait for us to work together, Iwa-chan.” 

“Oh god, I’m regretting this already.” Iwaizumi said flatly.

“Stop complaining; you get to work with me, so it’ll be fun.” Oikawa said, holding up a peace sign in front of Iwaizumi’s face as he sported one of his signature shit eating grins.

“What you don’t seem to understand is that, for me, spending time with you is the opposite of fun.” Iwaizumi told him, as he smacked Oikawa’s hand away from his face.

“You’re so mean, Iwa-chan.” Oikawa glowered as he rubbed his sore knuckle.

“I’m just honest.” He wasn’t being honest at all, but Oikawa knew that. Right? 

“It wouldn’t hurt to sugar coat it.” 

Iwaizumi shrugged again, his gaze returning to his book before being torn away again as one of the waitresses came up to them. Edit that: came up to Oikawa. She couldn’t stop staring at her feet and tensely twisted a strand of hair around her finger. It was obvious what she was about to say.

“Uhm, Oikawa San…”

Iwaizumi automatically started to tune out the conversation. As much as he wanted to slam his hands over his ears, he wasn't going to go that far, so he went back to reading his book. Unfortunately, it didn't stop him from hearing snippets like, “cute hair clip,” or, “what time do you get off work,” and, “see ya later cutie,” all of which made Iwaizumi want to barf all over Oikawa’s meticulously styled hair. 

As she left, she waved bye to Iwaizumi who only smiled painfully in return before quickly turning to Oikawa and asking, “So how long do you plan on keeping this one for then? I mean however long it does end up being, it can’t be any worse than the last one. You were dating her for what? …half an hour, was it?”

“I don’t know what you’re talking about.” Oikawa said quickly, shooting a glance over his shoulder to check if that girl was still in ear shot. Which she was.

“Come on, I don’t even change my socks as often as you change fuck buddies.”

“Shut up.” Oikawa hissed, leaning in close enough for Iwaizumi to smell the Kit-Kat he’d had for lunch.

“I’m just saying.” Iwaizumi shrugged.

“Well don’t 'just say' if a girl is right behind me.” Oikawa whinged urgently, scowling hard at Iwaizumi.

“My bad.” Iwaizumi said monotonously as he tried to focus on is book once more.

Oikawa glared at Iwaizumi, “You wanna know what I think?”

“Not particularly.”

“I think Iwa-chan is jealous.”

“Really?” he asked sarcastically, looking up and folding his arms across his chest.

“It’s okay, Iwa-chan; some people are just late bloomers. It’s not your fault that you’re in college AND STILL A VIRGIN.” Oikawa said, emphasising the last part loud enough for a few people to look over at them embarrassedly. Even a couple people from his college, who he really didn’t want to know the details of his sex life, or lack thereof. 

“Is that so?” Iwaizumi asked through gritted teeth, staring up at Oikawa who’d stolen the smug grin right off Iwaizumi’s face.

“You see, that’s the difference between you and me, I’m naturally gifted in this sort of thing whereas—”

Before Oikawa could insult Iwaizumi’s poor excuse for a sex life any further he was interrupted, “You’re right, Oikawa, we are different. Because you see, when I actually do get a girlfriend, the relationship is going to last more than two hours. And the sex? Well let’s just say that I’m going to know what the female orgasm sounds like way before you ever do.”

Oikawa didn’t have a comeback; he knew that anything he said right now would come out weak and foolish and probably just embarrass him even more. But before Oikawa even had a chance to think of a comeback and without a word of valediction, Iwaizumi finished up his coffee and left. He smiled stiffly at Oikawa as he turned for the door and Oikawa watched his friend walk away. He couldn’t help but feel a little empty; he’d wanted Iwaizumi to stay and keep him company for the last few hours of his shift. 

“Tooru.”

“What?” Oikawa asked, turning to face his grandma only to be greeted by a clipping around the side of his head, “OW!” he screeched, a hand massaging the sore spot on his scalp.

“Don’t let me catch you slacking off again.” She warned him, hands on her hips as she glared up at him. Oikawa’s grandmother was a short and stout woman but what she lacked in height she more than overcompensated for in wrath.

“I wasn’t slacking off.” Oikawa whined as he looked around the room to see a couple girl giggling at the counter.

“And don’t answer back.” She told him, ignoring his argument completely.

***

It was his first day on the job and, not only was Iwaizumi going to be late, he was going to arrive with enough water soaked through his clothes to put out a house fire. The bad weather couldn’t have come on a worse day, he thought to himself as he waited for the bus that seemed more and more unlikely to arrive with each passing minute. 

When the bus finally did come, and he finally did make it to work, the first thing he did was look for Oikawa. He knew he would probably get laughed at, but he needed a towel and a little humiliation was a small price to pay to get dry. 

“Your hair looks a little wet there Iwa-chan.” Oikawa teased, hiding his giggle behind his hand as they stood in the employee locker room.

“No shit.” Iwaizumi said, snatching the towel out of Oikawa’s hand before running it through his hair. 

“Tsk tsk, Iwa-chan, late on your first day and now answering back to your superior. We’re not off to a very good start, are we?” Oikawa asked condescendingly, his hand outstretched with Iwaizumi’s uniform as Iwaizumi started to take off his damp clothes.

“I will quit right now if you don’t shut up.” He told Oikawa as he patted his chest down with the towel.

It wasn’t that Oikawa was staring at Iwaizumi’s sculpted abs or his carved biceps or his tight ass or his perfectly tan skin or his… wait what was I saying? 

Oikawa chuckled a little as Iwaizumi pulled on a shirt, tearing him out of his daze, “Sorry.”

“You will be.” Iwaizumi said, laughing a little as he straightened his waistcoat in front of the mirror.

“I know you really don’t wanna be here…so thanks. It sucks working for my grandma by myself.” 

“Since when were you by yourself; you have an endless parade of cute girls all throwing themselves at you.”

“Yeah but, none of them are you.”

Iwaizumi huffed and turned away from Oikawa, “Anyway…I never said I didn’t want to be here,” Iwaizumi said as he struggled to comprehend how you were supposed to fasten a bowtie, “I…um…” then he trailed off, too consumed by the difficult task at hand.

“Here,” Oikawa smiled, taking a step closer to Iwaizumi so that he could help, “you’ll get used to it eventually, I had to get my grandma to do it for me for like the first few weeks.” Oikawa smiled as he threaded the cloth through each loop creating the perfect bow-tie. He then took a step back, running his hands across Iwaizumi’s chest to smooth out any creases on his shirt. Iwaizumi let out a small cough as Oikawa’s hand were lingering on his shoulders, and he immediately pulled his hands off. “Right well, we should get to work then.” 

“Yeah.” 

***

The coffee machine looked like it had seen better days, and it was also kind of rusty in places, which made Iwaizumi wonder why Oikawa’s Grandma hadn’t thrown it out yet.

“It’s really old so you’ll have to whack it a couple times if it doesn’t turn on straight away.” Said Oikawa.

“What if I break it?” Iwaizumi asked, an eyebrow raised as he followed Oikawa to the cash register.

“Don’t worry,” he smiled, throwing a glance over his shoulder at the rusted piece of machinery, “that thing may look like it’s on its last legs but, trust me, I’ll bite the dust way before that thing ever does.”

“If you say so.” Iwaizumi agreed sceptically, it was a little boring following Oikawa around for the first half of the day as he was shown the ropes, but it was something he had to do. Once he was allowed to go off by himself, the only thing he was allowed to do was clean tables, and even then, it was after the lunch rush which meant it wasn’t particularly busy.

Half the waitressing staff had gone home by that time, the only people left being Oikawa, Iwaizumi and one other waitress. It was weird, Iwaizumi felt as if she’d been staring at him, but really who would want to look at him?

“Hi.” She said, tucking a strand of hair behind her ear as she came to clear the table next to Iwaizumi.

“Uh...hey.” Iwaizumi replied, caught off guard by the sudden interaction.

“You probably don’t remember me, but I went to Aoba Johsai.” She said, a pink flush dusting her cheeks as she focused intently on picking up dirty mugs and napkins that were left behind.

“Wait…Watanabe?” Iwaizumi asked, dumbfounded as he stared at the woman who was definitely not the same girl who used to dress up like a weird magician and insist she had magic powers.

“You remember me?” She smiled, looking up for a nervous second before casting her glance away again.

“How could I ever forget ‘The Winged Master’?” he chuckled, “What happened to your eyepatch and your cape and your--”?

“I got rid of them all,” she stammered, interrupting him before he could bring up any more of the embarrassing things she used to do, “I realised none of that was real after I graduated high school and well I guess you could say I’m finally over my chuunibyou phase.”

“I seriously didn’t recognise you.”

“Good,” she said, her cheeks red enough to be confused with tomatoes, “I want as few people as possible remembering me from high school.”

“Well your secrets safe with me.” Iwaizumi told her, smiling as he admired the red waves that flowed around her plump round cheeks. This definitely was not the same Mirai Watanabe he knew in high school.

“Thanks.” She said, taking a deep breath before carrying on, “Y’know it’s funny because I used to have like the biggest crush on you ever and now here we are working together in a coffee shop.” 

“Seriously?”

“Yeah, it’s kind of embarrassing but I used to watch your volleyball practice all the time.”

“Really?”

“Mhm.”

"Wow." Iwaizumi couldn't believe that anyone was saying this about him, he could feel himself blush.

“Why don’t you give me a call. I think it would be cool to hang out or something.” She told him, ripping a sheet from her notepad and scribbling her number down.

“Uh sure.” Iwaizumi mumbled absentmindedly as she handed him the paper. They smiled at each other, a little awkwardly, as she made her way over to the counter, leaving Iwaizumi by himself to stare at the piece of paper in his hand.

“My my, what have we got here Iwa-chan?” Oikawa asked, pinching the sheet from Iwaizumi’s hand to give it a closer look.

“Give it back shittykawa.” Iwaizumi said through gritted teeth, wearing the death stare that always made Oikawa gulp in fear.

“What was that about, anyway?” Oikawa asked as he handed the paper back.

“Oh, that was Watanabe, she used to go to high school with us.”

“Yeah I know that but what did she want?”

“I think she just asked me out.” Iwaizumi mumbled hesitantly.

“Really?” the question came out with a bit more bite than Oikawa had hoped so he quickly reeled himself in, teasing Iwaizumi like the were both used to, “Are you sure she didn’t get us confused? I told her to wear her glasses when she was working. Extremely poor eyesight that girl.”

“Shut up.” Iwaizumi rolled his eyes, far too used to Oikawa’s irritating personality to be affected by it.

“Well…if you are telling the truth, this is certainly an unexpected turn of events. Iwa-chan getting a girlfriend, who’d of thought, huh?”

“Look I’m as surprised as you are but there’s no need to be a jerk about it.”

“Me? A jerk? How could you even think such a thing Iwa-chan?”

Iwaizumi just let his eyes roll naturally again as he let out a short exhale. He was just about ready to walk away when Oikawa spread open his arms and engulfed Iwaizumi in a suffocating hug. “My little baby’s growing up.” He cried, making sure the movement was obnoxious enough for Watanabe to see from all the way on the other side of the café. 

“Ow, get off me you idiot.” Iwaizumi grumbled, an eyebrow raised as he pushed Oikawa away.

“I’m just so proud that you finally got a girlfriend, I could almost cry.” Oikawa explained, wiping away a fake tear, “But don’t go thinking you can use this as an excuse not to hang out with me anymore.”

“What’s gotten into you?” 

“What? Can’t a guy be proud of his best friend anymore?”

“Yeah but you’re acting weird. Weirder than usual.” 

“No I’m not.” Oikawa answered quickly, a grin still plastered to his face.

“Whatever you say." Iwaizumi said with a confused glance as he loosened his bow-tie, "Well, since my shift is over, I’m gonna ask Watanabe if she wants me to walk her home.”

“How kind of you.”

“Yeah…well see ya tomorrow.”

“Bye bye Iwa-chan.” Oikawa waved, a weird cramp forming in his stomach. He was supposed to feel happy for his best friend, so why did he feel like throwing up?


	2. Chapter 2

Mirai Watanabe wasn’t a bad person. She was actually a really nice person. So, it made no sense to Oikawa when he wanted to rip her hair out every time he saw her. It had been just over three weeks since Iwaizumi had started his relationship with his new girlfriend. Which meant Oikawa had spent just over three weeks feeling inexplicably like crap.  
The weather outside was blissful. Oikawa stood at the counter polishing tea cups and staring at the blue sky, he couldn’t help but feel personally victimised by the chirpy atmosphere. He felt like he was being mocked. 

It wasn’t until Iwaizumi glided over to the counter wearing a grin 10 times bigger and more genuine than one Oikawa had ever adorned, that Oikawa’s mood lightened a little.

“Why are you so chipper today?” Oikawa asked.

“It finally happened.” Iwaizumi giggled softly. The explanation was oddly vague for Iwaizumi and Oikawa had never seen him so giddy. Something was definitely up.

“What finally happened?” Oikawa asked, narrowing his eyes.

Iwaizumi looked straight into Oikawa’s eyes, his face glowing as he released a deep sigh, “You know, now I understand why you do it so much. I’m just so…happy.”

“Seriously, what is going on? You’re freaking me out.”

Iwaizumi chuckled lightly and smiled at Oikawa, “You can’t make fun of me for being a virgin anymore, because I had sex last night.”

It took Oikawa a good few seconds to process what had just been said. And when he finally came to grips with it, he felt like he could vomit all over his grandma’s pretty cakes in the display case. 

“What?”

“Last night...I had sex.”

“You...had sex?” Oikawa wasn’t sure why he was having such a hard time dealing with this. Wasn’t he the one who would always tease Iwaizumi for being a virgin? So why now when it had finally happened, did Oikawa feel so empty? 

“Yeah. I just…ahhh.”

“Shit.” Oikawa took a step back to steady himself against the wall.

“What?” Iwaizumi gave Oikawa a concerned look.

“My grandma asked me to do something for her upstairs and I completely forgot.” He started to back out of the room, almost backing into the doorframe and missing it by an inch.

When he got upstairs, he headed straight for his room and got into bed. when his grandmother came in and asked what he was doing, he told her that he was ill and that he wasn’t coming back to work.

***

“Hajime,” Oikawa looked up from the till to see Watanabe leaning over the display case full of cakes just to his right, her face held uncomfortably close to Iwaizumi’s, “wanna get some lunch together?”

“Sure! I’d love to.” Came Iwaizumi’s perky reply, his obnoxious smile spread from ear to ear as he undid his bowtie and slid it into his pocket.

Oikawa didn’t know why, but he knew he needed to stop them, “Wait,” he said, grabbing Iwaizumi’s wrist before he could walk away, “did you forget?”

“Forget what?” Iwaizumi asked bluntly.

“I was gonna treat you to a birthday meal today.” 

“You were?” Iwaizumi raised an eyebrow.

“Yeah.”

“Oh, I’m sorry. If I’d known that you guys had plans, I wouldn’t have asked.”

“But Mirai--” Iwaizumi tried to protest but, luckily for Oikawa, his girlfriend was just too nice.

“No, you guys go; I’ll be fine getting some food here by myself.” 

“Are you sure?” 

“Of course, what kind of a girlfriend would I be if I didn’t let you do stuff without me?” she asked, a smile just as obnoxious as Iwaizumi’s, smeared from ear to ear as her hands   
held his cheek so that she could lean in press their lips together, “And besides, Oikawa obviously wants to have lunch with you more.”

“You’re way too nice to him.” Iwaizumi chuckled as he was slowly pulled away.

***

“So, you’re not going to tell me what’s up?” Iwaizumi asked, folding his arms across his chest as he leaned back in his chair. 

“What do you mean?” 

“Come on, don’t try to act all clueless. You’ve been acting weird all week and now you’re taking me out for a birthday meal all of a sudden? What’s that all about?”

“What?” Oikawa asked as he took a coy sip of his coke through a silly straw that he’d insisted he must use when he saw a five-year-old at a neighbouring table use one, “I can’t treat my best friend to a birthday dinner?”

“First of all, it isn’t my birthday for another two weeks and, second of all, since when do you treat other people to things?”

“I’ll have you know I’m a very generous person.”

“Yeah and I’m the bloody queen of England.”

“Don’t look a gift horse in the mouth, Iwa-chan, I am paying for your meal remember.”

“Yeah I guess you’re right.”

He was wrong actually. As it turned out, Oikawa had left his wallet back in his locker at work. The realisation made Oikawa break into a small sweat as he fished around in every single one of his pockets. 

“Iwa-chan…” he hummed nervously, a bead of sweat trickling down his forehead as he chewed his nail.

“What have you done this time?”

“You know, it’s quite insulting that you assume I’ve done something just because I say your name like that.”

“So you haven’t done anything then?”

Oikawa took a deep breath, pulling odd facial expressions with his mouth as his eyes darted about- the classic symptoms, Iwaizumi noted, of someone trying to stall.

“Spit it out, you idiot.” 

“The thing is…”

“I swear to god if you say you forgot your wallet.”

“I forgot my wallet.”

Automatically, Iwaizumi let out a groan loud enough to make the couple sat behind him turn around, he didn’t have time to complain to Oikawa about how much of a nuisance he was before their perky waiter came over to ask whether they were paying by cash or card.

“Cash.” Iwaizumi said through gritted teeth as he opened his wallet and begrudgingly handed the waiter all the cash he had at hand. All the while glaring a hole through Oikawa’s skull.

 

“I’m sorry, Iwa-chan, I’m sorry I’m sorry I’m sorry.” Oikawa whined, his palms pressed together in front of his face as he followed Iwaizumi out of the restaurant,

“You will be, you piece of shit.” Iwaizumi growled, sliding his hands into his pockets as he nudged a rock along the pavement with his foot.

“I didn’t do it on purpose.” 

“That’s debatable.”

There was a pause. A silence so thick that it filled Oikawa’s head with grease while Iwaizumi didn’t even notice it at all.

“Do you hate me Iwa-chan?” Oikawa asked, his steps coming to a halt behind Iwaizumi.

“What?”

“I would hate me if I were you.” He admitted, staring down at the cracks in the pavement.

“Oikawa--”

“You ended up paying even though I said I would.”

“Are you seriously this upset over just that?”

_No._ “Yeah.”

“Why would I hate you for that? I’m used to it. Now stop feeling sorry for yourself and hurry up or we’ll be late to our shift.”

_He’s used to me being a terrible friend?_ The thought made Oikawa’s stomach churn and he felt as if the food he’d just made Iwaizumi pay for was going to be spread out over the pavement. He’d take Iwaizumi being mad about it over being used to it any day.


End file.
